Percy's Twin
by xXcrystaltearXx
Summary: Percy has a twin. That no one at camp knew about. But when a new prophecy is spoken about the oldest daughter of the sea, Percy knows it's time for everyone at camp to know about his twin, Persephone Amphitrite Jackson. Drama, over protective dad and brother. NicoXOC Nico is 16 in this story so there's no big time gap between him and his friends Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters but Percy's twin sister in this story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy's Twin**

**Chapter One**

**Persephone' P.O.V.**

Do you know how it feels to be the Percy Jackson's twin sister? I bet not. It's horrible. No one at the camp knows me. Even my dad! My mom says it's better if no one knew about me. Why? Because I'm the first ever daughter of Poseidon. My mom makes sure monsters don't smell me. I wear perfume. I don't like it but if it keeps monsters away I'm fine. Today Percy's coming home. It's been a long time ever since. Mom says he lost his memory because of Hera/Juno because she needed him for something. Percy said he'd tell us once he came home. Percy's off on adventures while I stay at home. Lucky him.

"Percy!" Mom says as she went to hug Percy.

"Hi Percy." I say.

"Hey Persephone! Hey mom. Where's Paul?" Percy says.

"He had a school meeting." Mom answers.

"Mom I have to talk to you for a second." Percy says. Mom nods.

"Then your telling me where te heck you've been for the last 10 months." I say. Percy nods. I could tell something was up. But I wasn't going to pressure him. He always tells me later. Me and Percy got a really strong brother and sister relationship. Mom and Percy go to a room.

"What's wrong Percy?" Mom asks.

"It's about Persephone." Percy asks nervous. Since I'm curious I get a little closer so I could hear better.

"What about her?" Mom ask, worried.

"There's a new prophecy. It goes like this

Oldest Daughter of sea once she reachest 16,

She will have powers she cannot imagne,

She will be the only one to save Olympus,

Or make Olympus fall to it's doom."

Percy answers. "They're trying to find out who and where she might be. Mom it's time to tell everyone about it. The Gods and Goddess asked dad about it and he said he doesn't know but they're saying if dad doesn't admit that he has a dsighted they'd start war. Mom we have to tell them."

"Fine, but Precy take care of her, please." Mom saycould knew Percy was nodding.

"Persephone I know you can hear me; it's time to go to Camp Half-Blood." Percy says. I smile. Time for adventures, that I thought I could never have. But I never knew this could lead to a bigger mess.

* * *

**Do you guys like it? Comment what you think! Thanks for reading!=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Andromea Diana Black: Thanks!**

**Mibs Shadow: I know, Persephone is a interesting name for a daughter of Posiden. And I'm not really good rhyming stuff but as soon as I get a good one I'll tell you guys. **

**Enjoy!=)**

* * *

**Percy's Twin**

**Chapter Two**

**Percy's P.O.V. **

I was worried. What would everyone say if I had a twin sister? Annabeth would kill me.

"You okay?" Persephone asks as we got into a car.

"Just worried what everyone would say if I told them I had a twin sister." I answer.

"Don't worry if anyone tries to kill you I'll save you." Persephone says.

"I don't know what's worse now. Getting saved by my sister or everyone at camp getting mad at me." I say.

"So what happened the last 10 months?" Persephone asks. I fill her in.

"I can't wait till I get to camp." She says when I finish.

"Why?" I ask.

"Life is boring for me. Your life at camp sounds interesting."

"Trust me Peresphone, my life is dangerous. I would do anything for your life. Any demigod like me would. It may be boring but it's safer then mine."

"Percy, if you had my life you'd want your old life back."

"Trust me Peresphone, once your a demigod you'd wish you had your old life back." I say.

~Line Break~

**Annabeth's P.O.V. **

I was worried. Percy sent me a Iris-Message a while ago saying he's coming back to camp. Let's hope no monster attacked him while he went to visit his mom. I saw Percy coming the hill with a girl? I take a closer look she looked exactly like him but in a girl version of course. Did he find Lord Poseidon's daughter?

"Percy you found your half-sister?" I ask.

"She's not my half-sister-" He starts off.

"I'm his twin. Persephone Amphitrite Jackson." She finishes off. I was shocked. Percy had a twin he never told us about?!

"Seaweed Brain! I hate you so much for this! Why in the world didn't you tell us that you had a twin sister?!" I say.

"What would everyone say if Poseidon had a daughter? If I wasn't kept as a secret, Kronos, would have came after me." Persephone says.

"She's got a brain." I say shocked.

"Percy, Annabeth, who's the new girl?" Nico asks.

"P-p-ercy's-s t-t-wi-win." I stutter.

"You have a twin?!" Nico asks.

"If he didn't I wouldn't be here right now." Persephone snaps.

"And she got a real brain?" Nico says.

"I have a feeling that your not smart." Persephone says.

"That offends me Persephone!" Percy says.

"Well, lets take you to Chiron." I say.

"Sure!" Persephone answers.

"Your name's Persephone? Like my dad's wife?" Nico asks.

"Your dad's Hades. And no duh my name is Persephone." Persephone snaps.

"No need to be rude." Nico says.

"Let's just go to Chiron." I say.

* * *

**I updated! Yay!=) Hope you guys liked it!=D**


End file.
